swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
Equipment: Money, Restricted Items, Weapons, Explosives, Armor, General Equipment, Services and Expenses, Encumbrance In a galaxy of high-tech wonders, the only limits to what types of equipment are commercially available depend on the inventors, merchants, and corporations that manufacture and supply them. Most of the items describe in this chapter are available through legitimate arms and equipment traders. Money The galactic economy turns on the wealth and products of billions of worlds. Throughout the history of known space, money has gone by many names, but the basic unit always came back to the “credit.” As the Republic waned and the Rise of the Empire approached (circa Episodes I-III), Republic credits (also called “dataries” no longer had much value beyond Core Worlds and the Inner Rim. Instead, local currencies became popular. More often, people living and working in the distant regions wanted to trade in hard currency, not electronic credit chips. This changed when the Empire came to power. By the time of the Rebellion era (circa Episodes IV-VI), Imperial credits were accepted everywhere. Even the Alliance used this currency, as it was the standard throughout known space until the Empire finally fell. The New Republic, of course, minted its own credits after the victory at Endor and the establishment of the new galactic government. However, individual planets, regions, and sectors also adopted their own currencies, and the Imperial remnants issude their own scrip. Exchange rates fluctuated wildly throughout this period. The New Republic credit was established ten years after the Battle of Endor and eventually emerged as the leading currency by the time of the New Jedi Order era. 'Carrying Credits' The most common methods for keeping track of your credits are the credit chip or cred stick. these contain memory algorithms that can securely monitor the amount of credits available to the owner and accurately add to and subtract from that amount as transactions occur. 'Wealth Beyond Credits' Some characters with access to a ship deal in commodities. Han Solo, for example, smuggled goods from place to place before hoooking up with the Rebel Alliance. Other characters might be legitimate traders, buying and selling commodities to pay their way across the galaxy (and subsidize the adventures in which they wind up participating). Guilds and governmments regulate trade. Characters and licenses are granted, cargo is regularly inspected, trade routes are established, and port fees are posted. In general, small freighters might come to the attention of local ports and the occasional inspection vessel, but the independent traders are otherwise given a lot of freedom when they conduct their business. Table: Trade Goods below gives baseline prices for a fairly broad categories of goods. The Gamemaster can get more specific, add or remove items depending on supply and demand in the campaign, and adjust prices to reflect such fluctuations in the market. Also, prices can vary greatly in different regions of space, different star systems, and even between different panets within the same star system. 'Selling Items' Sometimes you’ll come into possession of an item that you don’t want. We’re not talking about commodities here. Commodities are valuable goods that can easily be exchaned almost like cash. We’re talking about individual items from the lists presented below. In general, a merchant will buy used equipment at half its listed price. If you have a blaster and want to upgrade to a heavy blastre pistol, you can sell the smaller blaster for half price. Restricted Items Some objects require licenses to own or operate, or are restricted to qualifying organizations or individuals. In such cases, a character must pay a license fee to own the object legally. A license fee is a separate expense, purchased in addition to the object to which it applies. The four restriction ratings are as follows: Licensed: The owner must obtain a license to own or operate the object legally. Generally, th license is not expensive, and obtaining it has few if any additional legal requirements. Restricted: Only specifically qualified individuals or organizations are technically allowed to own the object. However, the real obstacles to ownership are time and money; anyone with sufficient patience and cash can eventually acquire the necessary license. Military: The object is sold primarily to legitimate police and military organizations. A military rating is essentially the same as restricted (see above), except that manufacturers and dealers are generally under tight government scrutiny and are therefore especially wary of selling to private individuals, Illegal: The object is illegal in all but specific, highly regulated circumstances. 'Getting a License' To get a license, you must pay the fee required to file the application. the amount of the fee is a percentage of the object’s normal cost, as listed in Table: Restricted Objects below. Once you’ve paid the fee, make a Knowledge [bureacracy] chack against the DC listed in the Skill DC column. You can’t take 10 or take 20 on this check. On a success, your license is approved and will be available to you in a number of days as listed in the Time Required column. On a failure, you spend a number of days as listed in the Time Required column, but you are not granted the license and your application fee is lost. You may try again as often as you like if you have the time and credits to do so. Whether you succees or fail on your Knowledge bureacracy check, your request is recorded in public records. The more restricted the license, the more in-depth the background check required, and this leaves and increasingly detailed electronic trail for others to follow. You can choose to secure a license through illicit means. If you want to bribe an official, make a Persuasion check instead of a Knowledge bureacracy check. If you want to fabricate a false identity or steal another person’s identity, make a Deception check instead of a Knowledge bureacracy check. If either of these checks fails by 5 or more, the local authorities are alerted to your activities. 'The Black Market' Almost anything is available on the black market. However, you must make a Gather Information check to locate a black market merchant who has the object you seek. The DC of the check is listed in the Skill DC column of Table: Restricted Items, and the GM may apply a bonus or penalty to the check depending on the circumstances. (For example, finding a black market dealer on the smuggler’s moon of Nar Shadda is relatively easy and may warrant a +5 bonus on the check,) If you succeed on the Gather Information check, you find a black market merchant who has access to the item you seek. If you fail, you can try again later. If you fail by 5 or more, someone notices you’ve been asking questions and comes to capture, interrogate, or silence you. Once you find someone who can get the itme for you, you’ll have to pay two, three, four, or five times the item’s normal price (as listed in the Black Market Cost column of Table: Restricted Items) and wait for some time for the item to become available (as listed in the Time Required column). Weapons The galaxy is a dangerous place. Most people have access to some kind of weapon, and those who travel the space lanes often carry a blaster or some other weapon as a means of defense. A weapon&rsuos legality depends on where you are. No one would look twice at a character wearing a blaster at his side in Mos Espa or Nar Shadda. The same cahracter would do well to conceal it while visiting the gleaming metropolis of Coruscant. 'Weapon Groups' Discriminating combatants choose their weapons very carefully. However, a character who knows how to load and fire a slugthrower pistol can handle a blaster pistol just as expertly. Thus, weapons are categorized based on their form and function, and a character who takes the appropriate Weapon Proficiency feat is considered skilled with all of the weapons in that group. Exotic weapons such as bowcaster and flamethrowers are exception: An exotice weapon is unique in form and function, and requires special training (that is, the Exotic Weapon Proficiency feat) to wield proficiently. 'Advanced Melee Weapons' The most common advanced melee weapons are bladed vibro weapons with ultrasonic generators built into their hilts or handles. A vibro weapon’s ultrasonic blade gives the weapon more cutting power with less effort. Advanced melee weapons include the electrostaff, force pike, vibrodagger, vibroblade, vibrobayonet, and vibro-ax. 'Exotic Weapons' Unlike other weapon groups, you must select the Exotic Weapon Proficiency feat each time you want to learn how to use a different exotic weapon. Exotic weapons include the amphistaff, atlatl, bowcaster, cesta, and flamethrower. 'Heavy Weapons' Large, powerful weapons that usually require a brace or tripod to operate fall under the category of heavy weapons, as do even larger weapons mounted to vehicles and starships. Heavy weapons include the blaster cannon, grenade launcher, heavy repeating blaster, missile launcher, and E-Web repeating blaster. 'Lightsabers' This group includes the standard lightsaber )a handgrip hilt that projects a single blade of enery) and all lightsaber variants, including the double-bladed lightsaber (as wielded by Darth Maul in Episode I: The Phantom Menace). Lightsabers ignor damage reduction unless noted otherwise. However a target’s shield rating reduces a lightsaber’s damage normally. 'Pistols' Pistols are ranged weapons that can befire with one hand. Types of pistols include the blaster pistol (the most common firearm in the Star Wars universe), the heavy blaster pistol, the hold-out blaster, the sporting blaster, the ion pistol, and the slugthrower pistol. 'Rifles' Rifles deal more damage and have greater range than pistols, but you take a −5 penalty on attack rolls if you wield a rifle with one hand (regardless of the weapon’s size relative to you). Weapons in this group include the blaster carbine, blaster rifle, light repeating blaster, ion rifle, and slugthrower rifle. 'Simple Weapons' Simple weapons include weapons that require no special training to use, such as the club, combat gloves, knife, mace, Quarterstaff|quarterstaff, stun baton, grenade, and thermal detonator. Also included are primitive weapons such as the spear, net, sling, and bow. 'Weapon Sizes' The size of a weapon compared to your size determines whether the weapon is light, one-handed, two-handed, or too large for you to use. Light: If the weapon’s size is smaller than your size (a Human using a Small weapon, succh as a blaster pistol), then the weapon is light. Light weapons can be used while grppling, and light melee weapons can be used with the Weapon Finesse feat. One-Handed: If the weapon’s size category is the same as your size (a Human using a Medium weapon, such as a heavy blaster pistol), the the weapon is one-handed. Two-Handed: If the weapon’s size category is one step larger than your size (a human using a Large weapon, such as a light repeating blaster), then the weapon requires two hands to use (and sometimes a special mount such as a tripod). Too Large to Use: If the weapon’s size category is two or more steps larger than your size (an Ewok using a Large weapon, such as a blaster cannon), the weapon is too large to use. The exceptions to this are vehicle- or starship-mounted weapons, which are housed in a unti that aids in their use. 'Weapon Qualities' When you choose a weapon for your character, refer to Table: Melee Weapons and Table: Ranged Weapons for details about the various weapon types. The weapon qualities on these tables are explained below: Weapon Group: A weapon»s group tells you which Weapon Proficiency feat you need to be considered proficient with the weapon. If you don’t have the appropriate feat, you take a −5 penalty on attacks made with the weapon. Size: The weapon’s size (see Weapon Sizes above). The weapon’s cost in credits. Damage: The damage the weapon deals with each hit. Melee weapons also add the wielder’s Strength bonus to damage, or twice the wielder’s Strength bonus when wielded in two hands. Double weapons have two damage entries separated by a slash; these represent the damage dealt by each end of the double weapon. Stun Damage: If th weapon has a stun setting, its stun damage is listed here (see Stunning for more information). Ranged weapons set to stun have a maximum range of 6 squares unless noted otherwise. Rate of Fire: Ranged weapons have either a single-shot setting (S) or an autofire setting (A). A few weapons have both settings and can be set to either single-shot mode or autofire mode as a swift action. Only ranged weapons that hold multiple shots of ammunition can have an autofire setting. Weight: The weapon’s weight in kilograms. Damage Type: The type of damage a weapon deals. Some creatures and objects take more or less damage from weapons that deal a certain type of damage (see Damage Reduction). Some weapons deal more than one type of damage, depending on how the weapon is used: And: The weapon deals both types of damage simultaneously. Or: The weapon deals one type of damage or the other, chosen immediately before making the attack roll. Double weapons sometimes deal a different damage typ depending on which end of the weapon is used; in this case, the two damage types are separated by a slash. (Ion)): See Ion Damage for special rules governing ion weapons. Availability: Some weapons have limited availability, as noted below. Licensed, Restricted, Military, or Illegal: Onership of the weapon is limited to certain individuals (see Restricted Items above). Rare: A rare weapon is generally available only on its planet of origin (for example, Naboo for the atlatl and cesta, or Kashyyyk for the bowcaster) or by acquiring it directly from the manufacturer. When available on the open market elsewhere, rare items usually cost double the listed price. Melee Weapons Used in close combat, melee weapons usually deal bludgeoning, slashing, or piercing damage, depending on the weapon’s design. Some combine powered components to augment the user’s own strength. Many types of melee weapons are widely available and have few governmental or legal restrictions. Civilians, law enforcement agents, and military personnel alike carry these items. A character’s Strength modifier is always applied to a melee weapon’s attack roll and damage roll. See the following pages for their respective meele weapons: * Advanced Melee Weapons * Simple Weapons Ranged Weapons At any given time, hundreds of manufacturers are creating and marketing a wide array of ranged weapons. These weapons run the gamut from small, concealable handheld weapons to tripod-mounted cannons that require a small crew to operate. See the following pages for their respective ranged weapons: * Heavy Weapons * Pistols * Rifles * Thrown Weapons Equipment: Money, Restricted Items, Weapons, Explosives, Armor, General Equipment, Services and Expenses, Encumbrance __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Core Rules